elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
March of the Dead
Background I've Stumbled across a dark elf in combat for his life with strange, ashen beings at the Attius Farm outside Raven Rock. He appears outnumbered, and he's requested I lend him a helping hand. Walkthrough To start this quest, head east from the harbor in Raven Rock through the gate. Head straight ahead and you'll find Attius Farm and a dark elf, Captain Veleth Fighting ash Spawn. Kill the ash spawn and talk to Captain Veleth afterwards. He'll explain you that the ash spawn have been attacking more frequently and more organised. Go through the conversation and offer him your help. He'll ask you to look for clues why the ash spawn are attacking so much. Loot the ash piles of the ash spawn you just have slain and you'll find a note on in of the the ash piles. It's called Declaration of War". Pick it up and give it to Veleth. You will conversate again and Veleth will tell you how weird the note is since it's from General Falx Carius and he died 200 years ago. Veleth will ask you to kill General Falx Carius at Fort Frostmoth. To get to Fort Frostmoth go south from Old Attius farm then go east between de two ash rock formations. You'll stumble across some Netches, go further to the east and you should have a visual on the fort. Go down to the beach and there are staricases to the entrance of the courtyard of the fort. Don't rush into the fort as there tend to be many ash spawn. When you are at the courtyard you'll hear Falx Carius rabble a bit. Kill the ash spawn and go into the building to your left. You'll entered the fort, you'll encounter a few ash spawn. Kill them and go into the staircase to the right where you entered the building.You'll come out in a dungeon. The door to Carius is locked and you need a key, there's a treasure room behind a barred door as wel. It can be opened by lockpicking or the same key you'll need to open the door to Carius. To get the key go down into the cave left to the locked door. You'll find yourself in a dungeon with coffins, go left and there is the room with the key and Ildari's journal. The key is in the knapsack, take it and go back to the locked door (open the treasure room if you wish), Now brace yourself for the fight with Carius. Watch out as there will spawn some ash spawn as wel to aid Carius. Kill Carius and the ash spawn, When you're done don't forget to take Champion's Cudgel from Carius. It's a nice weapon which is also worth a quite a few gold. When you're dont head back to Raven Rock and report to Veleth. He'll reward you with some gold and you completed the quest. Trivia Journal *Kill the ash spawn attacking Captain Veleth *Speak to Captain Veleth *Search the Attius Farm for clues *Give the note to Captain Veleth *Kill General Falx Carius Appearances * Category:Dragonborn: Side Quests